En ynk på Hogwarts
by isabeleei
Summary: Lavinia är dotter tilll två dödsätare, och är dessutom ynk! När hon blir inlåst i ett valt på Gringgotts så förändras allt, även hon kommer till Hogwarts! Alltså jag suger på att skriva det här, men du förstår vad som händer när du läser.
1. Gringgotts händelsen

**_AN: Det här är första delen om_ Lavinia**

"Grattis på födelsedagen Lavinia" säger mor stelt och ger mig två små kindpussar.

Far bara står bakom henne och tittar på mig, som om jag vore något djur.

"Tack så mycket mor" säger jag artigt och niger. Bra uppförande är regel nummer ett hemma hos mig, beter man sig dåligt så får man ett straff som ofta brukar innehålla magi.

Magi, det är de som jag inte har. Far brukar säga att det är något fel med mig. En gång tog han med mig ut och knuffade ut mig på vägen utanför vårat hus. Jag blev nästan överförd av en bil. Men inget magiskt hände tydligen, för far blev bara argare och jag fick ta straffet.

Nu fyller jag 11 år, till hösten skulle jag börjat på Hogwarts, den ända magiskolan i Storbrittanien. Men jag har inte fått något brev än, eller någon magi. Ibland tror jag att det faktiskt är något fel med mig.

"Kom nu Lavinia, vi ska ut" sa far och vände på sig och gick till hallen, jag gick efter honom och tog på mig mina skor och min dyra jacka. Min familj har inte dåligt med pengar, som ni ser.

Han öppnade dörren åt mig och jag gick ut.

Vi bor i en stor herrgård en bit utanför London, huset är stort och vitt med många tiotals rum. Vi använder knappt hälften. Utanför huset så går det är väg, det är inte jättemycket trafik där. Men någongång ibland kommer det en bil och passerar. Vi får aldrig besök av någon mugglare. Vi har inte heller någon trädgård, allt vi har är ett stort äppelträd som jag brukade klättra i om sommrarna.

Far gick förbi mig och ställde sig framför mig, han sträckte ut vänsterarmen och så fort jag tog tag i den så transfererades vi. Jag har gjort det några gånger tidigare, men jag har fortfarande inte vant mig.

Vi landade inne i Diagongränden, jag såg Gringotts framför mig. Vad tänkte far göra nu? Kasta ner mig från en av de där läskiga vagnarna som tar en ner under mark?

Far gick in genom de stora portarna med mig bakom sig, de läskiga svartalferna tittade onstigt på mig. Kunde de känna att jag var fel? Att det var något fel med mig? Hoppas inte det, för enligt far är det ingen bra sak.

"Jag vill ta ut från valv 638" sa far högt till en svartalf. Svartalfen nickade och tog med dem mot vagnarna. De satte sig i en av vagnarna och den började åka. Svartalfen styrde.

Jag höll i mig hårt, jag ville inte att att far skulle kasta mig ur vagnen.

Men det gjorde han inte, åkturen ner under jord var tyst.

Väl framme vid valvet så klev vi ur, jag blev yr direkt och var tvungen att luta mig mot en jättepelare för att kunna hålla balansen.

"nyckeln, tack" sa svartalfen och far stack en lång rostig nyckel i handen på svartalfen. Svartalfen stoppande nyckeln i nyckelhålet och rörde sen lätt vid dörren. Då öppnades den.

Inne i valvet fanns en massa förmögenheter. Men far tog bara ut en sak, en trollstav som var av på mitten. Sen kom han ut igen och stängde efter sig.

"Det var allt." sa far och gick mot alfen. Svartalfen såg undrande på honom.

"Sir.." började alfen men far hade snabbt dragit sin trollstav och dödat svartalfen med ett ord. Avada Kedavra. Okej, två ord.

Far vände sig nu mot mig, jag tryckte mig mot pelaren bakom mig och såg skrämt på honom.

"Du vet, jag kan inte ha en ynk till dotter." sa han och lamslog mig. Allt blev mörkt.

Efter en stund vakade jag, men även när jag hade öppnat ögonen så var det mörkt. Jag reste sig sakta och tog ett steg frammåt. Jag tog emot något, någon sak. Den var inte så stor, så jag böjde mig ner och tog den i händerna. Det kändes som en bägare.

Vad var det nu som hände? Jo far mördade svartalfen och lamslog mig. Och han lämnade mig någonstans, för jag har ingen bägare i mitt rum iallafall.

Jag tog ett steg till, en stort kliv, och jag stötte emot de som jag i en sekund trodde var en vägg. Men när föremålet slog mig i huvudet så var jag inte så säker på det längre, men jag tuppade av igen.

Jag hade legat ner på golvet ett bra tag när dörren till rummet öppnades, men in steg inte far, eller mor. Utan en okänd man. Jag gnydde, jag fick inte ur något mer. Jag var hungrig, trött och hade ont i huvudet. Mannen hörde mig tydligen, för han gick längre in i rummet och när han såg mig så flämtade han till. Han rusade fram och satte sig på huk bredvid mig.

"Hur hamnade du här lilla flicka? Vad heter du?" frågade han.

"LLavinia.." fick jag fram och såg ljuset som spred sig i rummet från den öppna dörren innan allt åter blev svart igen. Avsvimmad.

"Lavinia?" sa en avslägen kvinnoröst. Mor! Mor gjorde mig aldrig illa som far gjorde, för jag visste att mor var rädd för far. Det märks på hur hon beter sig runt honom, hon beter sig precis som jag gör nu förtiden.

Jag slog sakta upp ögonen och såg in i ett par blåa ögon. Det var inte mor, utan en okänd kvinna.

Jag såg mig omkring, jag låg i en säng i ett stort rumt omgivet av andra sängar. Det ser ut som ett sånt där sjukhus som jag sätt reklam om i The Daily Prophet.

"Bra du är vaken. Drick det här" sa hon och gav mig ett glas med en blåaktig vätska i. Jag drack snabbt upp det, det smakade beskt. Men huvudvärken gick genast ner.

"V-var är jag?" frågade jag kvinnan. Hon log snällt mot mig.

"Du är på Sankt Mungos, hjärtat" sa hon och sträckte mig en smörgås och sa åt mig att äta.

Den där kvinnan var inte allt som min mor, mor var stel och känslolös. Den här kvinnan var snäll. Inte för att mor var elak på något sätt.

"Varför?" frågade jag henne. Jag mindes bara..inget.

"Tjaa...Vi vet inte riktigt, du hittades i ett gringottsvalv för ungefär 2 veckor sen och du har legat medvetslös ända sen dess." sa hon och såg på mig.

Då kom minnena tillbaka, far som mördade svartalfen och som sen lamslog mig.

"Far...han..lamslog mig och...sen vaknade jag upp i mörker tills en man hittade mig. Det är allt jag minns." sa jag tyst.

"Får jag fråga vem som är din far?" frågade kvinnan då, hon lät nästan förfärad.

"Marion...Marion Liu" viskade jag tyst och såg upp på henne.

"Är du Lavinia Liu?" frågade hon då. Jag nickade.

Då gick hon iväg och lämnade mig ensam. Jag åt sakta upp smörgåsen och somnade sen.


	2. Venus Wood

När jag vaknade så satt det en gammal man på en stol vid min säng, han satt bara och tittade på mig. Mannen hade långt, vitt skägg och lika långt hår. Han hade halvmånsformade glasögon och en trollkarlshatt på sig.

Dumbledore, far hade alltid pratar om Dumbledore som om han vore en gammal tokig gubbe. En tokig gammal gubbe som gillade både mugglarfödda och mugglare. Och ynkar.

"Trevligt att du vaknat Lavinia" sa han och log mot mig. Jag log prövande tillbaka och satte mig sakta upp i sängen.

"Jag heter Albus Dumbledore, och jag är rektor på Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom." fortsatte han.

"Goddag Mr. Dumbledore." svarade jag artigt, som sagt. Artighet kommer alltid först.

"Jag hoppas att du vet varför du är här, och jag hoppas att du då förstår varför jag måste be dig att följa med mig till Hogwarts" sa han lugnt och tittade på mig genom glasögonen.

Jag tänkte. Jag var här för att min far inte ville ha mig, han försökte göra sig av med mig. Han låste in mig i ett valv så jag kunde svälta och dö där inne. Min far vill ha mig död. Sankt Mungos är inte tillräckligt säkert, om far får reda på att jag kommit ut så kommer han antagligen komma direkt hit för att ha ihjäl mig.

"JJa jag förstår" stammade jag fram. Far vill ha mig död. De hade inte gått fram för mig tidigare. Det är kanske därför jag inte fått några besökare innan Dumbledore.

"Det är bara helarna här på Sankt Mungos och jag som vet att du är här.." sa han allvarligt och jag nickade till svar.

"Du kommer förflyttas till Hogwarts denna eftermiddag." fortsatte han. Jag tittade ut genom ett fönster på mig högra sida, solen stod högt på himlen.

Hogwarts, jag hade förflyttats dit och nu ligger jag i sjukhusflygeln. Madam Pomfrey står böjd över mig och muttrar saker om att förflytta en skadad människa. Jag är egentligen inte skadad fysiskt, bara lite hjärnskakning. Men jag var psykiskt skadad. Min far vill ha mig död för att jag inte kan utöva magi. Undrar vad han gör nu, undrar vad mor sa när han kom hem utan mig. Undrar vad han sa till henne. Det är några frågor som jag aldrig kommer få svar på.

Dumbledore har sagt att jag behöver en ny identitet, om far får reda på att jag lever så kommer han ha ihjäl mig, kanske. Dumbledore vill inte ta den risken.

Så nu heter jag Venus Wood, och jag hade tydligen en nu bror på Hogwarts. Oliver Wood, det var hans mor som tagit hand om mig på Sankt Mungos. Jag har inte träffat Oliver än, men Karen, hon som tog hand om mig på Sankt Mungos, har sagt att han är snäll och kommer ta väl hand om mig. Han går femte året och lever tydligen för att spela Quidditch. Jag gillar inte Quidditch, jag har inte gillat kvastar ända sen min far knuffade ner mig i Themsen när jag var 9 år. Jag träffade en båt och bröt några revben.

Venus Wood, jag fick välja förnamn. Det fanns en kvinna som praktiserade på Sankt Mungos än gång när jag var där, jag har varit där några gånger, och hon hetter Venus. Ända sen dess har jag tyckt att namnet var vackert. Undrar vart hon finns nu. Hon kanske har blivit mördad av Voldemort eller nån av hans anhängare. Det var många som blev det ända tills Voldemort försvann, samma år som jag fyllde 1 år. Någon pojke vid namn Harry Potter var det som stoppade honom, och Harry Potter är visst lika gammal som jag nu. Men far har sagt åt mig att han är en farlig trollkarl, och att jag skulle hålla mig borta från honom när jag börjar Hogwarts. Men nu vet jag inte vad jag ska göra. Om pojken Potter stoppade Voldemort så måste han vara mäktig, kanske rent ut av en svartmagiker. Jag kanske borde hålla mig borta från honom.

Jag låg just nu i en säng, tidigare idag frågade jag Madam Pomfrey om vilket datum det var. Det var den 31 Augusti, sista Augusti. Imorgon är det den första September, det var då alla skulle komma tillbaka till skolan. Bara första dagen skulle säkert nån råka illa ut för något och kommer behöva besöka sjukhusflygeln, och då kommer de se mig. Den psykskadade ynken som är dotter till två ökända dödsätare.

Jag har träffat många dödätare, och inte många av dem har barn. Lucius Malfoy har en son, Draco. När vi var små brukade de lämna oss hemma tillsammans med Dacos mor medans dödätarna hade sina möten. Fast det var länge sen, Draco kommer säkert inte ihåg mig. Han börjar föresten också skolan imorgon. Han är ingen ynk iallafall.

Förutom Dumbledore har också några andra lärare hälsat på mig, och några husalfer har kommit med mat till mig. Jag gillar de, de är mycket trevligare än svartalfer. Jag har fortfarande mardrömmar om svartalfen som far mördade innan han lamslog mig. Jag vet att far har mördat människor, men jag har aldrig sett honom mörda någon. Jag vet inte namn på de han mördat heller.

Ibland undrar jag om jag kommer stanna här på Hogwarts för evigt, vad ska jag göra då? Jag kan inte utöva någon magi, och jag kan inte åka hem längre. Jag har hört att det finns en halvjätte som jobbar på Hogwarts, och han får inte utöva magi, för han blev relegerad från Hogwarts.

Jag kanske kan få jobba som skogsvaktare jag med, eller kanske som vaktmästare. Jag har hört att vaktmästaren här är en ynk. Han kanske kan lära mig något.

Idag har jag inte fått så mycket besök, men det är kanske för att alla elever kommer imorgon, och då måste lärarna fixa iordning allting. Jag undrar om Oliver vet att jag finns här. Jo, det borde han veta.

Jag har bara varit i sjukhusflygeln och uppe på Professor Dumbledores kontor, men jag tycker att Hogwarts är fantastiskt. Tänk att få gå i skolan här, i 7 år. Det skulle jag ha fått gjort, om jag inte var en ynk.


	3. Skolan börjar

Idag är det den första September, egentligen så skulle jag nu sitta på ett tåg påväg hit. Men istället har jag redan varit här en dag. Och jag är inte heller någon häxa, jag är en ynk.

Min far skäms över mig, min far vill se mig död. Jag hoppas att jag kommer få träffa mor igen, men jag vill vara så långt ifrån far som möjligt. Jag vill inte dö.

Men nu är jag inte Lavinia Liu längre. Jag är Venus Wood, jag har en bror som heter Oliver, och en mor som är helare på Sankt Mungos. Jag har inte fått reda på något om min far. Det en en till fråga som jag måste ställa till Oliver idag. Jag hoppas att han kommer hit, för jag vet inte hur han ser ut. Så jag kan inte hitta honom.

Jag tittade på klockan, den var tre på eftermiddagen. Exakt när tåget kommer vet jag inte, men jag vet är de är här till middagen i stora salen. Men jag får inte vara med på den. För så få som möjligt ska få veta att jag är här. Det är säkrast så, säger Professor Dumbledore.

Det är inte bara Dumbledore som har försök pressa saker ur mig, som namn på dösätare, spioner och annat. Men jag vet inte hur många gånger jag ska säga till de att jag knappt vet något. De namn jag vet har jag berättat för dem, men de var ingen nyhet för de att Lucius Malfoy var dödsätare. Men jag har också berättat att jag har sätt många ansikten, ansikten utan namn. Jag har också sagt att jag en gång råkade höra när far och Lucius pratade om någon hemlig plan. Om någon spion.

Klockan 18.00 kom en husalf med mat till mig, det betyder att eleverna har kommit. Jag har inte hört de, för jag råkade somna.

Jag tuggade i mig maten och förvånades över hur så lite mat kunde göra mig så mätt. Hemma åt vi alltid lite, och nyttigt. Jag och mor skulle vara smala som stickor, och far skulle vara lite tjockarre än oss och ha mer muskler. Jag skulle ha perfekt rakt hår och inga blemmor i ansiktet. Mor skulle vara fint sminkad varje dag. Skönhetsidealet var dock omöjligt att nå.

När husalfen hämtat disken efter mig så kom en pojke in till mig. Oliver.

"Hej Lavi...Jag menar Venus" flinade han och sate sig på en stol vid miin säng.

"Oliver?" frågade jag då, även fast jag visste att det var han. Han nickade.

Vi satt tysta en stund. Sen sa han:

"Hur mycket har mamma pratat om mig?"

"Karen har sagt att du lever för att spela Quidditch" började skrattade.

"Jag kanske inte _lever_ för Quidditch, men jag gillar det."

"Hon har också sagt att du är snäll. Och att du...kommer ta hand om mig bra" sa jag och rodnade lätt, jag vet inte varför.

"Heheh, okej. Jag ska försöka" svarade han då och skrattade lätt.

Vi pratade en stund, och jag berättade om vad som fick mig hit. Sen var han tvungen att gå, Madam Pomfrey schasade bort honom med argumentet att jag behövde sova. Ibland känns det som om allt jag gör nu är att sova.

Den kvällen somnade jag iallafall snabbt.

Andra September, idag började alla lektioner för eleverna

Efter lunch så kom Rektor Dumbledore och besökte mig igen, och han hade en nyhet.

Jag fick börja Hogwarts, alltså bli sorterad, gå på lektioner och skaffa vänner. Han tyckte att det bara var sorgligt om jag skulle tillbringa hela livet i sjukhusflygeln. Men när jag frågade hur jag skulle kunna vara med på lektionerna så sa han, att jag bara skulle vara med på de praktiska lektionerna. Som Trolldryckskonst, Trollkonsthistoria och jag skulle få lära mig att flyga på en kvast om jag ville. Men jag avböjde de sista.

Jag fick komma upp på Dumbledore's kontor en eftermiddag, då hade han tagit fram en gammal sliten hatt, sorteringshatten. När jag satt den på huvudet ropade den direkt ut " Gryffindor"

Dumbledore log och tog av mig hatten.

"Gratulerar. Du kan gå tillbaka till sjukhusflygeln så fixar jag dig en sovsal så fort som möjligt, jag skickar nån att visa dig vägen dit. Här är ditt schema föresten" sa han och räckte mig schemat, jag tog emot det och tittade på de, sen gick jag tillbaka ner till sjukhusflygeln.

Jag skulle börja på Måndag. Först har jag då Trolldryckskonst med Professor Snape.


	4. Troll i fängelsehålan!

På söndag eftermiddag fick jag besök. Det var en förstaårselev från Gryffindor.

"Hej, är du Venus Wood? Jag är Hermione Granger." sa hon. Jag nickade.

"Bra, ta dina saker och följ med mig, så ska jag visa dig till sovsalen." sa hon och log brett. För brett. Jag tog de få saker jag hade, de var lite godis jag fått av Oliver, och en tröja jag fått av Karen, och följde efter henne ut ur sjukhusflygeln. Hon gick uppför en massa trappor och stannade utanför en tavla av en tjock dam.

"För att komma in i uppehållsrummet så måste du säga ett lösenord. Lösenordet byts ibland, just nu är lösenordet Caput Dragonis" vid de orden så vaknade tavlan till liv och sköt upp så de kunde gå in.

Inne i uppehållsrummet vad det fullt av liv, men ingen hälsade på Hermione eller nått, hon bara gick igenom alla och gick uppför en trappa på andra sidan uppehållsrummet. Jag följde efter henne och hamnade tillslut framför en dörr som Hermione öppande. Där inne var det tomt, men tre öppna kofferar stod på golvet bredvid varsin säng. Det fanns en ledig säng, där satte jag mig ner.

"Det här är våran solsal, här sover jag, Parvati Patil, Lavender och du." sa hon.

Dagen efter hade jag örtlära tillsammans med Hermione, det gick bra ända tills efter örtläran. Då gick stannade jag kvar en stund efter för att prata med läraren, vars namn jag redan glömt, och då gick Hermione före. Jag gick efter henne, och plötsligt så började hon springa med huvudet böjt mot marken, hon grät. Jag såg två pojkar som gick framför henne skratta. Snabbt var jag framme hos de två och skällde ut dem.

"Vad sa ni om Hermione?" frågade jag upprört. Hon kanske var lite jobbig ibland, men hon var ju min vän.

"Vi sa inget?" sa den rödhåriga, som snabbt blev röd om öronen.

"Något sa ni, eftersom Hermione blev ledsen!" motargumenterade jag.

"Men vi sa..." började den rödhåriga, men den andra pojken avbröt honom.

"Ron sa bara något dumt, det var inte meningen att hon skulle bli ledsen. Kan du kolla så att hon är okej?" sa han och tittade på mig, och jag tittade på honom. Korpsvart hår, mossgröna ögon och ett par runda glasögon. Bakom luggen skymtade ett ärr. Harry Potter.

Och den rödhåriga då, han hade rött hår och några fräknar, han hade lappade byxor och en gammal trollstav stack upp ur byxorna. Weasley. Far har berättat för mig att familjen Weasley är en skam för alla trollkarlar och häxor.

Potter såg hur min blick fastnade i pannan på honom. Han suckade och jag backade ett steg, far har sagt att han är farlig. Mer eller mindre.

"J-ja d-det ska j-jag göra" stammade jag fram och vände mig om och sprang efter Hermione. Jag hittade henne inte, men bestämde mig för att hon skulle komma fram när hon var okej.

Men när det blivit middag och hon missat 1 lektion så blev jag lite orolig. Men jag gick till stora salen och började äta, hon skulle nog komma ut om hon blev hungrig.

Men ingen Hermione kom, men istället kom läraren i Försvar mot svartkonster infarande genom dörren till stora salen.

"Troll! Troll i fängelsehålorna!" skrek han och ramlade sen medvetslös ihop i en hög på golvet. Nån sjätteårselev sprang fram och kollade så han hade puls.

Rektor Dumbledore reste sig upp för att lugna ner alla, vissa hade blivit rädda och börjat springa runt. Han ropade:

"Lugna ner er! Prefekter, ta med eleverna från era respektive elevhem och gå till era uppehållsrum!" ropade han. Prefekterna reste sig upp och började ropa på förstaårseleverna, de som var räddast. Jag gick mot Percy Weasley och följde med honom.

När vi kommit uppför en trappa så sneglade jag bakåt och såg Harry Potter och Weasley försvinna in genom en dörr. Jag klev ut ur ledet och låtsades knyta skorna, och smet sen iväg efter de. Jag följde efter de ner i fängelsehålorna, jag tror det var fängelsehålorna, för jag har aldrig varit där.

Vad ska de göra där nere? Troll är dumma, men inte så svaga. De kan lätt döda en förstaårselev!

De stängde helt plöstligt dörren till flickornas toaletter med en smäll. Och då kände jag stanken av troll, de hade stängt in trollet. Men då hördes det, ett skrik. Ett flickskrik. Hermiones skrik. Hade de stängt in trollet med Hermione? Potter och hans kompanjon är verkligen farliga. Jag sprang fram för att komma in till Hermione. Potter och Weasley hade redan gått in där. Säkert för att titta på när trollet sliter Hermione i två delar.

Jag sprang in efter de och stannade vid dörren. Hermione satt under några handfat och skrek när trollet slungade sin klubba mot henne. Klubban träffade som tur var handfaten. Han svingade klubben igen, men den kom inte i närheten av Hermione. För Potter hade slängt sig upp och tagit tag i klubban. Pojken Weasley hade dragit sin trollstav. Då såg Hermione mig.

"Venus! Spring!" ropade hon, hon var den ända som visste att jag var en ynk och inte kunde förtrolla trollet eller något.

"Nej! Hjälp till här!" ropade Weasley som nu också sett mig. Han pekade på trollet. Han ville att jag skulle trolla.

"Jag kan inte..." sa jag tyst och kände mig värdelös.

"Jo, ta bara ditt spö och gör något!" ropade Harry som fortfarande hängde sig fast på trollets klubba. Trollet hade börjat skaka på klubben, för att få Harry att ramla av.

"Jag kan inte.." upprepade jag och såg på Hermione. Hon såg mitt lidande och ropade då:

"Ron! Wingardium Leviosa!" och viftade med en osynlig trollstav. Ron fattade och koncentrerade sig noga.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" ropade han och trollets klubba höjde sig i luften och hängde i luften ovanför trollets huvud. Trollet hade gripit tag i Harrys vrister. Ron bröt förtrollningen och klubben landade på trollets huvud. Trollet föll ner i golvet med en duns.

Potter rullade på golvet och reste sig sakta upp, han verkade inte skadad. Men jag struntade i honom och srpang direkt till Hermione, som sakta kröp fram från sitt gömställe under handfaten.

"Är du okej?" frågade jag oroligt, och hon skulle just svara när en massa läraren dök upp i dörren till rummet.

"F-förklara er!" sa Professor McGonagall upprört och tittade på röran i rummet.

"Eheh..eh" började Potter nervöst och tittade på Weasley.

"Det var mitt fel Professorn, jag gick hit ner för att jag trodde att jag kunde besegra trollet själv. Straffa mig." sa Hermione och steg fram. Professor McGonagall såg förvånat på henne.

"Miss Granger? Är de ni säger sant?" frågade hon.

"Helt sant" sa Hermione en smula nervöst.

"Nåväl. Miss L..Woood, vad gör ni här nere?" sa McGonagall och vände sig blick mot mig.

"Oh. Jag såg när Potter och Weasley gick ner hit, så jag följde efter." sa jag blygt och tittade i backen.

"Det var dumt gjort av er alla fyra. Miss Granger, 5 poäng kommer tas från Gryffindor på ditt befogande. Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Gryffindor får 10 poäng för att ni var dumma nog att ge er på ett troll och desutom besegra det. Inte många förstaårselever klarar det. Ni ska vara glada att ni är oskadda. Och Miss Wood, ni borde inte vara här ere över huvudtaget, och ni vet varför." sa Professor McGonagall och stegade sen därifrån. En darrande liten professor sa:

"Ni borde ge er av härifrån, innan t-trollet vaknar i-igen" stammade han nervöst. Vi gav oss gladeligen därifrån.

Uppe i uppehållsrummet hade alla gått och lagt sig, så vi var själva där uppe. Då tog sig Potter mod och frågade mig en sak.

"Varför tog inte du fram ditt spö och hjälpte oss? Du stod bara där." sa han och lät lite angklagande.

"Jag...Jag...kunde inte" var allt jag fick fram. Jag var rädd för att det skulle komma ut, att jag var ynk då, över hela skolan. Och jag vet att många i slytherin är lika anti-mugglade som min far är. De skulle säkert hata mig lika mycket. Jag är ju så gott som en mugglare redan.

"Vaddå kunde inte? Du går ju på Hogwarts? Då borde du kunna trolla." sa , det där sårade.

"Jag...jag...jag..." stammade jag nervöst och tittade på Hermione, som såg lika nervös ut.

Pojkarna väntade sig ett svar.

"jag kan inte trolla" mumlade jag tyst.

"Va? Är du typ ynk eller nått?" frågade Weasley då och skrattade åt sitt 'skämt'.

"Ja, tänk så är jag det. Och få det inte att låta som om det är något dåligt, för det har min far redan påmint mig om" fräste jag och vände mig om och knöt nävarna samtidigt som en tår tyst rann nerför kinden. Nu skulle lite magi sitta fint.

"Men..vad gör du här då?" frågade Weasley lite försiktigare.

"Ronald!" sa Hermione upprört och gick fram till mig. Hon la handen tröstande på min axel och vände sig mot pojkarna.

"Och nu behöver ni inte skvallra för hela skolan om det heller" fräste hon och ledde mig till våran solvsal.


	5. Bråk vid frukosten

Nästa dag vid frukost satte sig Potter och Weasley vid mig och Hermione. Jag försökte ignorera dem, men de började prata.

"Förlåt för igår" sa Potter och såg allvarligt på mig.

"Ja, konstigt nog så var det inte du som gjorde något den här gånger." sa jag och blängde på Weasley, som rodnade och tittade ner i sin frukost.

"Vad menar du?" frågade Potter då.

"Jag menar, att varför skulle du vara snäll mot en ynk när du besegrat Mörkrets Herre" sa jag och bet mig i läppen när jag råkade använda Voldemorts smeknamn, hemma var jag tvungen att använda de. Det kanske har fastnat.

Hermione slutade äta och såg på mig. Weasley såg också upp ur sin frukost.

"Venus...jag trodde inte att du...jag menar..dina föräldrar.." viskade Hermione. Jag skakade på huvudet och hon nickade.

"Du menar väl Voldemort? Bara Voldemorts anhängare kallar honom Mörkrets Her..." började Weasley, men avbröt sig och stirrade på mig.

"Det är inte artigt att stirra" fräste jag åt honom och kunde inte låta bli att bli arg på en småsak.

"Är du en dödsätare?!" viskade Potter förvånat.

"Jag är ingen dödsätare, och du borde passa dig för att kalla mig det." fräste jag åt honom och höll på att avsluta meningen med en av fars vidrigaste svordommar.

"Men du sa Mörkrets Herre?" sa han.

"Jag råkade. Jag är uppväxt med att säga Mörkrets Herre." sa jag surt och tittade över honom mot Slytherinbordet. Där satt Draco, men han såg mig inte.

"Uppväxt?"

"Sluta fråga en massa saker. Vill du ha svar, visst. Fråga Dumbledore. Han berättar säkert allt för dig, även privata saker. som inte _angår_ dig." sa jag och reste mig upp.

"Allt som handlar om Voldemort angår mig. Han dödade mina föräldrar" sa Potter, oj han började visst bli lite sur han med.

"Jag vet saker om Voldemort som skulle få ditt ärr att blekna" fräste jag, och nu stod även Potter upp.

"Vad? Berätta! Du verkar ju så angelägen att berätta för mig!" sa han.

"Okej! När jag var 6 år så tvingade min far mig att vara med på ett av deras dödsätarmöten, och då tvingade Voldemort min mamma att slå mig. När hon vägrade så torterade han henne ända tills hon slog mig, och då skrattade han bara. Min far skrattade också. Och när jag var 9 år blev jag bortgift på order av Voldemort, men min mor fick dem att vänta med ett giftemål tills jag fyllt 17" fräste jag och få tystnade han. Hans ärr bleknade inte, men hans flin försvann.

"Du är inte den ända som fått sina föräldrar mördade av Voldemort! Det finns sånna som haft det värre än dig. Okej, du kanske var den första att besegra honom, men du blir inte den sista." la jag till.

"Är dina föräldrar dödsätare?" frågade Potter.

"Sa jag det? Jag menar...ja." sa jag lågt.

"Är de också döda?" frågade han sen. Oj, han trodde helt fel.

"Nej, de är inte döda." svarade jag öppnade sin mun för att ställa en till pinsam fråga när Professor Snape kom mot dem. Jag hade träffat Snape förut. Han är en dödsätare. Jag flämtade till när han kom och mötte hans blick.

"Miss Wood, Mr. Potter, ni gormar så att hela slottet hör er. Straffkommendering ikväll klockan åtta. Ni ska städa uggletornet tills det inte finns ett spår av ugglespillning kvar." sa han och drog sen iväg igen. Jag damp ner på stolen med en duns.

"Kom nu Venus,vi har snart Trollkonsthistoria" mumlade Hermione och drog i min arm. Jag följde med henne utan att tveka. Juste, Hermione vet ju inget om mina föräldrar.

Professor Binns pratade på den här lektionen också, Binns var den ända döda läraren vi hade.

När klockan närmade sig åtta på kvällen så gick jag till uggletornet. Hermione fick ge mig en vägbeskrivning dit, jag har inte haft någon andledning att skicka något brev.


	6. Ingen ynk på Hogwarts längre

Jag satt på trappen utanför uggletornet och väntade på Potter. Ugglorna där inne var läskiga och jag ville inte vara där inne själv. Fast det är väl inte bättre att vara där inne själv med Potter. Potter med en trollstav. Svartmagikern Potter med en trolllstav.

När han äntligen kom så var klockan kvart över åtta. Tur för honom att Snape var sen för att kolla till oss. Han gick förbi mig in i tornet utan att ens skänka mig en blick, och började städa. Det stod mugglarstäd-prylar framställda. Det förvånar mig att han inte använde trollstaven.

Jag tog tag i en stor borste och viftade med den mot ugglorna. De flesta flög ut genom öppna fönster. Nu var det tyst, pinsamt tyst.

"Okej, jag vet att du har en massa frågor till mig. Jag har en fråga till dig med. Jag lovar att svara på några frågor om du svarar på min" sa jag till honom. Han stannade upp och såg på mig.

"Visst. Du börjar" sa han och fortsatte städa.

"Är du en svartmagiker?" frågade jag rakt på sak. Han stannade förvånat upp och såg på mig.

"Var har du hört det?" frgåade han mig.

"Är det ett ja?"

"Nej! Jag är ingen svartmagiker. Vem har sagt det till dig?" sa han upprört och vevade med händerna så mycket så han skrämde ut några ugglor.

"Min far. Men, du besegrade Voldemort när du var ett år. En vanlig trollkarl kan inte göra det."

"Som du sa, jag var ett år. Det var inte ens säkert att jag var en trollkarl då!" sa han 'nnu mer upprört. Jag sänkte blicken. Men han verkade inte fatta.

"Nu fick du ditt svar. Min tur att fråga" sa han, jag tittade upp och nickade.

"Varför är du på Hogwarts? Andra ynkar brukar leva som mugglare." frågade han. Det var ingen liten sak han frågade om. Jag tog ett djupt andetag och berättade.

"Mina föräldrar är dödsätare, de ville att jag skulle växa upp och bli en bra dödsätare själv. De ville att jag skulle gifta mig med Draco Malfoy och binda ihop våra familjer. De ville att jag skulle bli en mätkig häxa. Men istället blev jag en ynk. Far hade länge försökt få mig att visa magi. Han har knuffat mig framför bilar, knuffat ner mig i Themsen och annat. För några veckor sen så låste han in mig i ett gringottsvalv och gick därifrån för att låta mig svälta där inne och då dö. Men en lärare här på Hogwarts hittade mig och tog mig till Sankt Mungos, men eftersom min far tillslut kommer få reda på att jag är ute ur valvet så kommer han då leta upp mig och döda mig. Han vill inte ha en ynk till dotter. Och Hogwarts är det säkraste stället för mig att vara på." berättade jag och bet mig i läppen. Jag ville berätta om min riktiga identitet, men Professor Dumbledore hade tydligt sagt att ingen fick veta om Lavinia Liu.

Potter sa inget, han bara tittade på mig, nej stirrade. Som om jag vore ett djur. Jag kände mig som ett djur på zoo.

"Jag har också växt upp med att du är farlig. Och att artighet är regel nummer ett." fräste jag och han vände bort blicken.

"Fler frågor?" la jag till.

"Vad heter dina föräldrar?" Fan.

"Det...får jag inte säga." sa jag.

"För vem?"

"Professor Dumbledore har sagt att jag inte får säga vad de heter. För då vet ni mitt efternamn. Jag vet att du förlänge sen kommit på att jag inte heter Wood, då Olivers föräldrar inte är dödsätare. Du är ju med i Quidditch laget." sa jag.

"Men jag kommer inte berätta ditt namn för någon. Inte ens för Ron, eller någon annan. Jag kommer inte ens berätta för Dumbledore eller Oliver att jag vet vad du heter!" försäkrade han mig. Jag tänkte, det skulle ju vara skönt att berätta för någon.

"Okej. Jag heter...Lavinia Liu" sa jag.

"Lavinia är fint. Jag vet vilka dina föräldrar är." sa han.

"Hur vet du det?" sa jag och spände blicken i honom.

"Jag läste i The Daily Prophet för inte så länge sen att din far sitter i Azkaban. Jag trodde att du visste det." sa han och jag tappade hakan. Far i Azkaban?

"Ja, det visste jag inte. Och jag tror inte att någon skulle vilja att jag visste det heller. Men varför är jag egentligen kvar här då! Jag kan ju vara hemma hos mor! Mor vill mig inget illa!" utbrast jag och rusade mot utgången av uggletornet.

"Vart ska du? Vi har straffkommendering, minns du väl!" ropade Potter.

"Jag ska till Dumbledore! Kan inte du städa upp med din trollstav så är du jättesnäll!" sa jag och rodnade, och skyndade mig iväg mot slottet och lämnade Potter själv med de hemska ugglorna.

Jag rusade fram till dörren till Dumbledores rum.

"Chokladgrodor!" sa jag fort och fågeln började snurra, en trappa visades. Jag gick snabbt uppför den och knackade hårt på dörren till Dumbledore. Dörren öppnades och på andra sidan sitt skrivbord satt Dumbledore och tittade på mig. Jag sprang fram till honom.

"Godkväll Lavinia, har inte du straffkommendering med Harry just nu?" frågade han artigt.

"Nej, jag menar jo, egentligen. Men jag gick efter att fått höra av honom att min far sitter i Azkaban. När tänkte någon berätta det för mig? Det är ju ändå MIN far!" sa jag upprört.

Dumbledore skruvade besvärat på sig, han är väl tydligen inte van med att en elev skriker åt honom.

"Jag vet inte vad jag tänkte, jag skulle berättat för dig. Men nu behöver du gå tillbaka till din straffkommendering." sa han.

"Nej! Jag vill hem. Min mor vill mig inget illa! Hon var bara rädd för far! Och nu när han är i Azkaban så är det inte farligt för mig längre! Jag hör inte hemma här, tror du inte att jag förstår det? Och när tror du att det kommer ut att jag är en ynk?" skrek jag och kände tårarna bränna. Jag saknade mor.

"Du är fortfarande inte säker hemma. Dödsätare kan komma, och när de ser dig där så fattar de att du är en ynk." sa Dumbledore.

"Men dödsätarna kommer inte hem till mig!" envisades jag.

Efter ungefär en halvtimmes tjatande så lät Dumbledore mig åka hem. Fast bara om jag lät en av Hogwarts husalfer komma med mig. Om någon dödsätare skulle komma inanför husets dörrar så skulle husalfen transferera till Hogwarts och berätta för Dumbledore.

Jag skulle lämna Hogwarts direkt utan att berätta för någon om art jag skulle. Jag fick Dumbledore att säga till Hermione att jag åkt hem. Men hon fick inte säga det till någon.

Jag hämtade mina saker och letade rätt på Oliver. Dumbledore sa att jag fick berätta för honom att jag ska åka hem. Han och Potter är de ända som vet allt. Fast Oliver vet inte mitt riktiga namn. Oliver satt i uppehållsrummet med sina vänner.

"Oliver..kan jag få prata med dig?" frågade jag honom generat. Han nickade och följde med mig till en tom del av rummet.

"Jag ska åka hem." sa jag till honom.

"Min far har hamnat i Azkaban, så det är fritt fram för mig att åka hem nu utan någon risk att jag blir skadad." fortsatte jag när han inte svarade.

"Om några dödsätare kommer hem till er då? Och ser att du inte är på Hogwarts?" viskade han.

"Dumbledore sa också det. Men jag vet att det inte kommer att komma någon nu när far inte är kvar hos oss." sa jag och försökte låta säker på rösten.

"När åker du?" frågade han.

"Så fort jag pratat klart med dig" sa jag. Han kramade om mig och jag flämtade till, men besvarade kramen.

"Lycka till, syster." mumlade han i örat på mig och släppte mig sen.

"Hoppas att Gryffindor vinner iår. Skicka ugglor." sa jag och gick sakta därifrån.

När jag gick förbi biblioteket påväg till Dumbledores kontor så stannade jag till. Hermione är där inne, hon sa till mig att hon skulle spendera kvällen där när jag var på straffkommendering. Jag bet mig i läppen och fortsatte gå. Dumbledore skulle prata med henne.

Inne på Dumbledores kontor så hade han tänt eld i den öppna spisen. När jag kom så slängde han in lite flampulver i den.

"Jag var nyss hos din mor och förklarade. Hon är själv där. Jag lämnade också husalfen där. Hon heter Flo" sa Dumbledore. Jag nickade och tog ett steg mot elden. Jag klev in bland de gröna lågorna och ropade

"Lius herrgård!". Lågorna slickade mina ben och några sekunder senare så steg jag ut i vårat vardagsrum och borstade bort aska från klädnaden.

"Lavinia" sa an röst som jag inte hört på länge. Mor. Jag tittade upp och såg mor stå en bit framför mig. Sakta klev jag in i hennes famn och kramade om henne hårt.


	7. Äntligen hemma

Mor gjorde te åt oss och vi satt ner vid köksbordet och pratade. Hon började prata om hur aurorerna fick tag på far.

"De visste något som inte jag visste. Din far hade väl gjort något, igen. Antagligen mördat en stackars mugglare eller två. Men de kom bara en dag och tog din far. Han gav sig inte utan en strid såklart, men aurorerna var starkare." sa hon, utan att ens darra på rösten. Hon verkade mycket gladare utan far.

"När kommer han ut?" frågade jag.

"Aurorerna sa till mig att det var livstid. Han kommer inte tillbaka, Lavinia" sa hon och jag kunde nästan höra hennes skratta åt far. Men varför frågade hon inte om hur jag hade det på Hogwarts? Eller om något annat? Hade Dumbledore verkligen berättat för henne vad som hänt?

"Mor...vad har Dumbledore sagt till dig?" frågade jag försiktigt och tittade på henne.

"Han sa att du varit på Hogwarts, han sa att de hittat dig virrandes i Diagongränden. De tog hand om dig. Du var skadad." viskade hon, helt utan andledning. Jag stelnade till.

"Inget mer?"

"Vadå? Finns det mer? Berätta Lavinia" sa mor och blev förvånat.

"Ehm. Du minns när far tog ut mig till Diagonsgränden? Jo vi gick till Gringotts, och han tog ut något från ett valv. Sen...sen så...så...så.." började jag skakigt och min röst tonade ut.

"Så? Vad gjorde han Lavinia?" frågade mor oroligt.

"Han mördade svartalfen vi hade med och lamslog mig. Jag vaknade upp i ett valv. Det var mörkt...jag hade ont i huvudet. Men sen kom en man som tydligen jobbade på Hogwarts. Jag tror det var hans valv. Och han räddade mig. Han tog mig till Sankt Mungos" sa jag och tittade ner i tekoppen för att slippa möta mors brinnande ögon.

"Din far gjorde vad? Mördade han en svartalf inför dig? Och sen så stängde han in dig i ett valv? Den fega jäveln!" röt hon och jag hörde henne andas.

"Jag vaknade upp på Sankt Mungos nån vecka senare och då kom Dumbledore...och sa att jag skulle till Hogwarts. Han sa att det inte var säkert för mig att komma hem. För far kunde skada mig igen. För att min far inte vill ha en ynk till dotter. Han skäms över det." sa jag och bet mig i läppen.

"Det är sant. Han skämdes över dig. Han sa det flera gånger till mig. Men jag trodde inte att han skulle göra något..." sa mor. Jag ignorerade det och fortsatte min berättelse.

"Men Dumbledore sa att jag inte kunde spendera hela mitt liv i sjukhusflygeln. Så jag fick börja på Hogwarts, som elev." avslutade jag. Mor tappade hakan och såg på mig.

"Men du är ju en...ynk?" sa hon och aktade så att hon inte råkade använda ordet dumt.

"Jag vet. Men jag gick bara på teoretiska ämnen. Du vet, Trollkonsthistoria, Örtlära osv." sa jag.

"Gick?"

"När jag fick höra att far satt i Azkaban så bad jag Dumbledore om att få åka hem. Jag hör inte hemma på Hogwarts. " sa jag.

"Men Lavinia! Du fick chansen att gå på Hogwarts. Men du sumpa den." sa mor.

"Du behöver inte låta så glad" sa jag ironiskt. Tror hon inte att jag vet vad jag missar?

"Fick du några vänner? Nån som jag känner?" frågade hon.

"Ja..Jag blev vän med Hermione Granger och jag pratade med Harry Potter några gånger. Men jag tycker inte om honom. Och jag blev bra vän med Oliver Wood." sa jag.

"Okej. Potter vet jag vem det är, men vem är Hermione Granger? Och vem är Oliver Wood?" frågade mor.

"Hermione är mugglarfödd. Och Oliver är från Skottland, det är kanske därför du inte känner till honom." förklarade jag.

"Jaha, okej." sa mor enkelt.

"Var är Flo? Husalfen?" frågade jag när det plötsligt dök upp bland mina tankar.

"Flo är alldeles här, miss" sa en liten och pipig röst som kom fram genom köksdörren.

"Hej" sa jag. Flo bugade långt.

"Goddag" svarade hon.

"Mor...jag är trött. Jag tror att jag går och lägger mig" sa jag och vände mig till mor. Mor nickade och tog min tomma tekopp och ställde de i diskhon.

Jag gick upp till mitt gamla rum och såg mig omkring. Det såg orört ut. Sängen var bäddad, rummet var städat. Som alltid då.


	8. Flo räddar nästan alla

Jag hade bara varit hemma i två veckor när det hände.

Det var som en vanlig dag, jag och mor satt i vardagsrummet och pratade. Flo lagade middagen, som snart skulle vara klar. Då knackade det våldsamt på dörren. Mor såg förvirrat på mig, som om hon trodde att besöket vad till mig. Jag skakade snabbt på huvudet och mor reste sig upp och gick ut till hallen. Flo kom ut från köket för att följa med till hallen. Hon gör alltid så, för om det var en dödsätare så skulle hon snabbt transferea till Hogwarts och berätta för Dumbledore.

Jag hörde mor öppna dörren och flämta. Det hörde ett högt pang. Det var Flo som transfererade. Jag rusade ut i hallen. Där stod mor, vit i ansiktet. vid dörren stod Lucius Malfoy och en till dödsätare, som jag inte kunde namnet på. Lucius skyndade sig fram till mig.

"Vad gör du här flickebarn? Ska inte du vara på Hogwarts?" väste han och såg på mig.

"J-jag hälsar på mor. Far sitter ju i Azkaban.." stammade jag och bet mig hårt i läppen.

"Ljug inte för mig!" nästan skrek han och slog mig på kinden. Jag ramlade bakåt och tittade skrämt upp mot honom.

"Du är inte på Hogwarts, för att du är en ynk." väste han och sparkade på mig. Jag frös. Vem hade sagt det till honom?

"Du vet, Draco har märkt att du inte varit på några lektioner de senaste två veckorna. Han berättade också att du inte var med vid sorteringen, och jag visste att din far hamnat i Azkaban för att ha försökt mörda sitt barn. Jag är inte dum. Efter att din far försökt ha ihjäl dig, jag kan skulle gjort samma sak om mitt barn var en ynk, så kom du till Hogwarts. Din far hamnade i Azkaban och du kom tillbaka hem." förklarade han och tittade på mig med en kränkande blick, som om jag var smuts. Bakom Lucius såg jag den andra dödsätaren rikta sin trollstav mot mor.

"Men eftersom Marion misslyckades med det så...får jag väl göra hans jobb" fortsatte han och flinade. Han höjde sin trollstav och skulle just uttala den dödande förbannelsen när ett ljussken strömmande från vardagsrummet. In i hallen kom Dumbledore, som hade Flo bakom sig.

Lucius rätade på sig.

"Nejmen Dumbledore. Vilken trevlig överraskning." sa han artigt och log äckligt.

"Lucius. Vad tänkte du göra med Lavinia här?" frågade Dumbledore. Rakt på sak, bra.

"Flickebarnet här skolkar från Hogwarts. Jag skulle bara hälsa på hennes mor. Marion sitter ju inne i Azkaban nu. Men när jag såg henne här så tänkte jag direkt ta med mig henne till Hogwarts" sa han. Om jag inte visste att han ljög så skulle jag tro honom.

"Kom hit Lavinia" sa Dumbledore. Jag reste sig snabbt upp och backade mot Dumbledore.

"Nej! Flickan ska dö! Hon är en skam mot denna familj!" fräste Lucius. Han vände sig om och pekade med trollstaven mot mor.

"Kom hit flicka, annars dödar jag din kära mor" hotade han. Jag tog ett steg frammåt, men Dumbledore tog tag i min arm.

"Nej! Mor..." skrek jag. Det sista jag såg innan rummet försvann var mor, som föll livlöst ner på golvet.

När jag öppnade ögonen igen så var jag i Dumbledores kontor.

Jag släppte honom direkt och började springa mot dörren.

"Lavinia, jag är ledsen att du fick se det där." sa han lugnt bakom mig. Jag stelnade till och vände mig om.

"Det var väl lika bra! Annars hade jag väl inte ens fått reda på det, eller hur? Du hade inte berättat att min mor var död. Mor är död..." skrek jag på honom och sjönk ihop i en hög på golvet.

"Lavinia, om du går till Madam Pomfrey så kan hon ge dig något lugnande så du kan sova." sa Dumbledore i samma lugna ton.

"Visst! Men inte för att du säger det." fräste jag och reste mig sakta upp och gick till sjukhusflygeln. Jag träffade inte nån längs vägen, men de är väl uppe i uppehållsrummen.

Jag gick in i sjukhusflygeln och sjönk ihop i en ledig säng. Madam Pomfrey kom ut ur sitt rum och såg på mig.

"Lavinia? Vad gör du här?" frågade hon oroligt.

"Dödsätarna kom och...och..och..." grät jag och kurade ihop mig till en boll.

"Vad gjorde de Lavinia? Vet Professor Dumbledore om det?"

"De mördare min mor!" skrek jag.

"Och Dumbledore bara tog mig därifrån" fortsatte jag.

Madam Pomfrey blev tyst.

"Jag beklagar Lavinia...vill du ha något som hjälper dig att sova?" sa hon tillslut.

"J-ja tack" mumade Lavinia. Madam Pomfrey hämtade ett glas med en genomskinlig vätska i.

"Och du..kan du se till så att Hermione får reda på att jag är här.." var det sista Lavinia sa innan hon somnade.


	9. Avslöjad?

När jag vaknade upp så tittade jag upp i två bruna ögon. Hermione.

"Hej Hermione" kraxade jag. Jag kände mig sjuk. Även fast jag inte var sjuk.

"Venus.." sa hon och kramade om mig. Jag besvarade stelt kramen.

"Hur mår du? Madam Pomfrey berättade att din mor dog" frågade hon och släppte taget om mig.

"Tja. Du besvarade nyss din fråga. Min mor dog. Klart jag mår dåligt" sa jag och försökte le.

"Varför åkte du hem?" frågade hon då.

"För att min far är i Azkaban" svarade jag enkelt. Jag trodde hon visste det.

"Varför?"

Där kom den, den frågan som alla ställer. Eller egentligen bara Potter. Men den är ändå svår att svara på. Jag andades djupt in och ut.

"För att han försökte mörda ett barn. Mig" svarade jag. Jag blundade och hörde Hermione dra efter andan och krama om mig igen. Vi satt så en stund. Sen öppnades dörrarna till sjukhusflygeln och Potter kom in, med Weasley bakom sig. Hermione släppte mig.

"La...Venus" hälsade Potter. Jag blängde på honom.

"Potter" hälsade jag artigt och nickade.

"Hur är det?" frågade han.

"Igår kom två dödsätare in i mitt hus, höll på att döda mig, och dödade min mor. Hur tror du att jag mår?" fräste jag. Potter sänkte blicken.

"Jag tycker att du tar det bra. Om jag hade varit äldre när mina föräldrar dog så skulle jag nog inte ha ork till att fräsa åt någon." sa han tyst. Jag svarade inte på det.

"Ska du fortsätta med lektionerna här?" frågade Weasley försiktigt.

"Jag vet inte. Antagligen." svarade jag kort och ryckte på axlarna.

"Venus..varför kom det dödsätare till ert hus?" frågade Hermione. Jag skruvade obehagligt på mig.

"Ähum...ähum.." sa jag och rodnade. Jag ville inte. Jag ville inte berätta det igen. Men på något sätt så tror jag att Hemione hade kommit närmare Potter och Weasley medans jag varit borta.

"Varför försökte din far mörda dig?" frågade hon när jag inte svarade.

"För att jag är en jädra ynk" svarade jag med en lugn ton.

"Men och? Det är väl inget fel på dig för det. " sa Hermione. Hon fattade tydligen inte riktigt.

"Min far är en dödsätare, Hermione." stönade jag och slöt ögonen och sjönk tillbaka ner i sängen. Hermione blev tyst. Potter tog över.

"Vilka var dödsätarna som tog sig in i erat hus?" frågade han.

"Lucius Malfoy, och Anthony Dolochov" sa jag och tittade upp på honom.

"Malfoy...det är Dracos far va?" frågade han lågt. Jag nickade.

"Kan ni gå nu, jag är trött." ljög jag. Hermione nickade och tog med sig Potter och Weasley ut. Jag ville bara få ut dem, för att jag skulle kunna ropa på Flo.

"Flo..." mumlade jag, och med en hög duns så landade hon på min mage. Jag stönade till och höll mig för magen.

"Ni ropade, miss" sa Flo och ställde sig upp.

"Kan du hämta hit Draco Malfoy, tack." sa jag. Flo nickade och försvann igen. Nu var det bara att vänta. Jag tittade ut genom ett fönster och räknade ut att det snart skulle vara middag.

Flo kom tillbaka en timme senare. I samma sekund som hon landade på min säng så öppnades dörren till sjukhusflygeln och Draco kom in. Han gick stelt fram till min säng.

"Det var länge sen, Lavinia" hälsade han.

"Ja, det var länge sen, Draco. Fast vi kunde ha möts för några månader sen, om du bara hade vågat hälsa" sa jag kallt.

"Vad vill du mig?" frågade han då.

"Igår dog min mor, du vet, hon som brukade ta hand om oss ibland. När min far och Lucius var på sina möten." sa jag stelt. Draco blev tyst en stund.

"Varför?" kraxade han.

"Hon blev mördad. Av Lucius Malfoy, din far."

Draco svarade inte. Han satte sig ner på kanten av min säng.

"Vad gjorde han hemma hos er, din far är ju i Azkaban nu" sa han sen.

"Åh. Så du vet inte? Det var ju du som informerat din far så väl. Jag är en ynk." sa jag och nästan blängde på honom. Draco stelnade till och reste sig upp snabbt.

"Är du en ynk?" sa han snabbt och granskade min kropp. Han letade efter något tecken som bevisade hans tankar.

"Ja, jag sa nyss det. Och jag vet att nu så kommer du att springa iväg till ditt elevhem och berätta för alla." sa jag, och blev lite nervös.

"Jag...du..." fick Draco fram och backade ett steg.

"Jag vet också att du tycker att jag är äcklig, att jag är en liten ynk. För jag vet hur sånna som du tänker om ynkar och mugglarfödda, och mugglare då" fortsatte jag. Draco backadeännu ett steg.

"Din fegis" avslutade jag. Draco vände sig om och gick ut från sjukhusflygeln. Jag väntade tills hans steg försvunnit, sen brast jag i gråt.

Madam Pomfrey skyndade sig ut till mig med ett glas med en genomskinlig dryck i. Hon trodde väl att jag grät över min döda mor. Men jag grät för att när jag kommer ut från sjukhusflygeln så kommer jag bli attackerad av ord från slytherinarna. Men jag svale snabbt drycken och föll in i en lugn sömn.


	10. Nu är jag körd

Dagarna gick. Varje dag besökte Hermione mig, ibland hade hon med sig Potter och Weasley. Ganska ofta faktiskt.

När jag en dag fick jag lämna sjukhusflygeln. Hela den skoldagen var jag rädd för att någon slytherinare skulle dyka upp och göra något. Jag vet hur hur far brukade behandla mugglare och ynkar. Och far gick ju i slytherin. Min mor gick i Ravenclaw.

Men ingen sa något. Varför berättade inte Draco för någon?

Dagarna gick, och jag fortsatte som vanligt med mina lektioner. Ingen sa något om jag var en ynk, ingen. Jag blev förvånad, och letade rätt på Draco.

"Ey!" ropade jag när jag såg honom. Han stannade och vände sig om. När han såg mig så skyndade han sig bort från mig. Men jag var snabbt ikapp honom och tog tag i hans överarm.

"Vad vill du?" fräste han tyst.

"Varför har du inte berättat för någon?" viskade jag.

"Om vad?" frågade han förvirrat. Idiot.

"Om mig! Varför har du inte sagt till alla att jag är en ...ynk" väste jag och viskade lågt det sista ordet.

"Vill du det?"

"Nej! Men..." sa jag, innan han avbröt mig.

"Har du verkligen så låga tankar om mig?" väste han.

"Ja, det har jag. Du går i slytherin, din far mördade min mor, du går i slytherin" räknade jag upp.

"Du sa att jag går i slytherin två gånger." påpekade han.

"Jag vet, det var med meningen."

"Men du, om du nu så gärna vill att hela skolan ska få veta att du är en ynk så kan jag gärna berätta det!" fräste han och försökte dra sig loss från mitt grepp. Han kom loss och gick snabbt därifrån. Jag stod kvar och såg honom försvinna runt hörnet.


End file.
